


Stuck on you

by FallenSoFar



Series: General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: Astra should know better than to touch things in the lab...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968907
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	Stuck on you

‘What are you working on?’

Alex looks up from her microscope, already smiling, but her face freezes when she sees what Astra is holding. ‘No, no don’t press the–’

A click interrupts the warning and in an instant the lab dissolves into a blur of colour and movement as Astra, fearing the worst, throws herself between Alex and the detonation which is occurring.

‘Button?’ Astra concludes sheepishly, avoiding the gaze of the woman now caged between her body and the lab wall.

‘Right.’ Alex sighs as a blob of viscous pink goop slides down the wall next to her head. ‘Don’t press the button.’

Astra’s back and legs are warm where the substance has hit, and she can feel it fizzing wherever it touches bare skin. Expanding, which is a relief because for a microsecond the thought of acid had crossed her mind. ‘What is this stuff?’ 

‘Containment foam.’ Alex has closed her eyes now and tilts her head back to rest against the wall, seemingly resigned to her fate. ‘We’ve been experimenting with non-lethal detainment and crowd control.’

With a sinking feeling, Astra tries lifting her foot, but the pink adhesive has already solidified and she manages an inch at most. She’s now encased up to her knees, and the expansion is only just starting to slow down.

‘Quick acting.’ Astra says, just to fill the silence, twisting as far as she still can to try and prevent the mass on her back from joining the rest of the foam and immobilising her completely. She’s only moderately successful, and suspects the small victory is due more to the growth limitations of the foam than her inherent strength under Earth’s yellow sun. 

It’s impressive. It would be more impressive from a safe distance.

‘Have you tested this against heat and cold?’ She asks, and moves her hands from the wall to Alex’s shoulders, anchoring herself in preparation of finding a section of foam to assault.

‘Mmhmm.’ Alex lets out a strangled acknowledgement, voice breathy ‘Could you. Er. Could you stop wriggling?’ 

‘Are you uncomfortable?’ 

‘I, um, not exactly.’ Alex is staring resolutely at the ceiling, and while Astra tries not to use her heightened senses on her friends she notices several things in very quick succession: the rapid pulse and slightly raised temperature where they touch; the flush painting her cheeks and the tips of her ears; and when Alex finally does make eye contact, the dilated pupils. 

‘Oh.’ She says, and Alex turns one shade darker. ‘Oh!’

Astra presses closer.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG dialogue transitions are the worst.


End file.
